6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadbeat Poets Society
Deadbeat Poets Society is the 29th episode of the series and the second episode of the second season, which aired on November 10, 2005 in Canada and on November 17, 2008 in the United States. Plot Starr wants to help Wyatt control his anger, and so she introduces him to a small poet society. All goes well until his friends find out and Caitlin passes gas during one of his poems, causing the whole gang to laugh and embarrass Wyatt. Quotes *'Wayne:' So the guy's obsessing over foam. Wow. I thought I had issues. *'Starr:' Okay, sit down! I think I know what your problem is. Wyatt: I have a problem? Starr: Yeah, you need a healthy way to cleanse your aura without bugging the crap out of all your friends. *'Coach Halder:' (reciting his poem) Riding the bench. Hard cold wood under my butt. Feels kind of like paper after a while, or just a hard desk chair. I didn't make the cut! I'm not good enough. Put me in, coach! DE-FENSE! DE-FENSE! De- (inhale) thank you, thank you, thank you. *'Wyatt:' Hot record store girl with the fly jeans, YOU SUCK! I hate your stupid jeans, and I hate your new boyfriend's stupid hair! You made me look like a jerk, you ditched me, left me, and YOU SUCK! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Runs offstage) *'Wyatt:' Where was the crossing guard when I was crossing Lover's Lane? Where was the guard when I was mowed down by a Sedan named Woman? You should've honked your horn, Woman! I didn't see you coming, Woman! BAM! *'Wayne:' What is cool? That elusive evasive elastic entity fluid like the water, man, the water in the pool, man! I'd dive in, but I'd probably drown 'cause my dad never taught me to swim, man. I leave you here with this: WHO CARES!? *'Ron:' (shock and awe) An ode to jungle combat. You think you can escape from reality. I AM reality! Do what you're told, Soldier, or the machine breaks down, WE BREAK DOWN! IT ALL GOES DOWNHILL, SOLDIER! RUN! DANK, DARK, SWAMPY PRISON FEAR IS GOOD! SMELL THAT FEAR! NOW, RUN, SOLDIER! RUN! Jonesy: That... didn't make me want to laugh... *'Julie:' I... am... WOMAN! RAWR! I prowl through the warm night, hunting the taste of your LIPS on my LIPS! Unleash my inner woman! Make! Me! Puuuurrrrrr... Trivia *Starr is revealed to know how to use a sleeper grip as she uses Wayne for a live demonstration. *Kristen and Kirsten dyed their hair brunette, then accidentally green when they try to go back to being blonde again. *Jonesy's job: employee at the mall pharmacy Reason for firing: told Jen that Charlie Dobbs had purchased women's magazines and a box of tampons from the pharmacy, thus violating the policy of keeping customer privacy secret. *The episode title is a reference to Robin Williams' "Dead Poets Society", and it's a pun on the word "deadbeat", which is used to describe a person who doesn't have any money. Goofs *When the gang is trying out Starr's new recipes, Jen eats the fungus one. Given that she is highly allergic to mushrooms, she would know better than to consume them. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h20m03s9.jpg|Starr's newest dishes OpinionOfStarCooking.jpg|Jen and Caitlin's opinion of Star's newest dishes SharedSentiment.jpg|A sentiment shared by Nikki and Jonesy vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h22m19s134.jpg|Buying Wyatt's coffee vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h23m21s236.jpg|Foam issues vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h23m55s69.jpg|A busy store? vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h24m46s66.jpg|Starr demonstrates her sleeper grip on Wayne Tough guy ready to beat Wyatt.jpg|Starr saves Wyatt from getting pummeled vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h27m16s30.jpg|Kristen and Kirstin the brunettes vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h31m52s224.jpg|Jen and Charlie BrVsBLr.jpg|Red vs. Blonde Rage vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h32m42s230.jpg|Riding the bench vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h34m06s36.jpg|What is cool? vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h35m12s173.jpg|"WE BREAK DOWN!" vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h35m56s118.jpg|My womanhood vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h28m58s22.jpg|Jen and Caitlin in blonde wigs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h36m38s9.jpg|Wyatt's angst vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h38m07s140.jpg|Poetry audience vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h38m42s218.jpg|Bwahahaha!!! BClones02.jpg|Brunette Clones vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h40m16s158.jpg|Green hair vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h40m52s248.jpg|A simple solution vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h41m53s96.jpg|Total amateurs vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h42m29s199.jpg|"That was TERRIBLE." vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h43m09s55.jpg|"Hey! You're the Fart Girl!" vlcsnap-2011-06-22-05h43m44s168.jpg|Running from Grind Me Video XuQ60ic0bFU hN48jZK8l9k Category:Episodes Category:Season 2